Pure Chaos
by Mastero
Summary: The Digidestined get together for a reunion and pure chaos occures
1. Intero

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
(At a Digidestined reunion)  
It was early in the morning, about 7:03 AM. Koushirou was hacking into military databases with   
his labtop "Mwahahahaha!" He exclaimed as his master plan came closer and closer to completion.  
  
In the next room Yamato was on the couch with Sora  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Jun. Everywhere. Doomed. No escape. Help" Yamato said in a strange voice. He was having a   
nearveus breakdown from all the times Jun had stalked him.  
Sora sighed.  
  
Iori was using his Kindo Stick against dummys that had a starnge resimblence to Bill Clinton.  
Tearing their little heads off murciusly "Die! Die!"   
"What are you doing?" Mimi asked entering the room.  
"Die! Di-huh? oh I was just practicing" he replied  
"A short guy with a Kindo stick, you look funny" he said smiling  
"How dare you call me short!"  
"I was just jocking!"  
"EYAHHH!" Iori charged at her with the kindo stick.  
"AHhh!" Mimi ran.  
  
By the TV Daisuke and Takeru where arguing about Kari while Miyako was listening to Ken talk   
about his days as the Digimon Kaiser.  
"All of those terrible things I did" Ken started crying.  
"I don't want to hear it! That's all you ever talk about!" Miyako then hit him with a baseball   
bat knocking him out.  
"I thought you two were in love" Daisuke commented taking a few seconds break from his arguemnt  
with Takeru.  
"We are, can't you tell?" Miyako asked.  
"Nevermind, where were we, oh yeah, She's Mine!" Daisuke yelled.  
"Mine!" Takeru said equally as loud  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Can't you two go somewhere else to argue? Like the mall or somewhere?!" Miyako demanded.  
"Okay" They agreed  
"I suppose I should go too" Hikari said.  
"Why don't you just pick one of them once you get there?" Miyako suggested.  
  
(With Hikari, Daisuke and Takeru at the mall)  
"So who are you going to pick!?" Takeru asked.  
"Yeah who?" Daisuke added.  
"I don't know" Hikari replied.  
"I'll fight you sci-fi style for Hikari's heart!" Daisuke yelled.  
"your on!" Takaru replied.  
Daisuke produced a remote looking device out of his pocket and he pressed a button on it.  
Imminently after he had done so an army of robotic warriors materialized around him.  
Takeru retrieved an ancient dagger out of his pocket and threw it into the ground blade first  
summoning an army of undead.   
"Don't I get a say in this?" Hikari asked.  
"We'll get back to you on that, Skeletons Armageddon magic now!" Takeru replied  
"Safeties off! Energy weapons fire!" Daisuke commanded. Daisuke formed a force field around   
himself for protected. Takeru enclosed himself in a magic barrier for the same purpose.  
There was a blinding flash as the attacks collided consuming the area in a giant fireball.  
When the dust settled Daisuke and Takeru found themselves alone in the middle of a charred   
battlefield.   
They prepared to attack again but they both stopped when the realized they had forgotten   
something. While they where protected from the explosion Hikari had not been.  
"opps..." they both said at once.  
"Well without Hikari I guess we have nothing to argue about" The Digidestined of hope stated.  
"I guess not" The Digidestined of courage, friendship and miracles replied.  
They both shook hands and headed back towards the house.  
  
(Back at the house)  
"Any imporvment?" Taichi asked.  
"None whatsoever" Sora replied.  
"No escape. No escape. Doomed." Yamato said mindlessly.  
Daisuke and Takeru entered the house.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Takaru asked.  
"Same old, Wheres Hikari?" Taichi asked.  
"Oh, she, um, went back to your place to feed Meko (Taichi's and Hikari's cat)."  
"Female Taichi scary. Jun. Scary." Yamato said.  
"Is he saying I look like Jun!?" Taichi demanded.  
"Actully you do" Sora said.  
"!*)*&%&(%!" Taichi.  
He would have said more but Mimi ran into the room being chased by Iori  
"No one calls me short!"  
"it was a joke" Mimi protested.  
"Hold everything! What's going on here!?" Taichi demanded.  
"She said I was short!" Iori exclaimed.  
"You are short" Taichi said.  
Iori hit Taichi on the head with the with the Kendo Stick knocking him out then left the room.  
"This is going to be a long day" Takeru commented.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
I might write more if I get enough reviews. This is my second fic I've wrote. 


	2. The Force Shild

(Two hours after the first chapter)  
Daisuke and Takeru were playing Mortal Combat on the playstation. Koushirou building a strange   
looking machine and Miyako was watching TV with an unconscious Ken.   
  
"Don't you just love this movie Ken?" Miyako asked.  
Ken said nothing as he was not conscious.  
"How dare you ignore me! And being unconscious is not an excuse!" Miyako screamed at him then  
slapped him afew times.  
  
  
'I'm board...' Taichi though to himself "Hey Koushirou can I use your labtop?"  
"no" he replied.  
"Why not?" Taichi inquired.  
"Two reason's, one I wouldn't trust you with my calculator much less my computer, and I was   
about to invite those Russian Digidestined over via e-mail." Koushirou said.  
"Why?" Taichi asked.  
"Because they are part of my plan for world dominat- I mean I wanted to get to know them"   
Koushirou said quickly.  
"Can you invite that French digidestined over too?" Taichi asked.  
"Okay, whatever." Koushirou said and begun trying on the computer.  
  
In the Kitchen Yamato was hiding under a table shivering.  
"He's getting worse" Mimi pointed out  
"I'll go get Jou, maybe he can help" Sora said and left the room. She found Jou who was sleeping  
at the time after waking him up he came to look at Yamato.  
"I'm not sure how to treat mental disorders but I did read a book on it" he said and went to   
work trying to cure him.   
  
(Two hours later back in the main room)  
The Russian Digidestined Yuri, Lola and Anna had arrived as well the French digidestined   
Catherine.   
  
"Do you have it?" Koushirou asked the Russians.  
"Of course" Yuri said and handed him a small brown box with no markings on it.  
  
"Hi Catherine" Taichi and Takeru said at once.  
"Hello" she replied.  
They were interrupted by another knock on the door. Taichi opened it and it was Hiakari?  
"Ahhhh! Ghost!" Daisuke and Takeru yelled.  
"it's not a ghost, T found out she got killed again by a strange explosion at the mall so a   
ordered a clone of her" Taichi explained.  
"Another" Anna asked.  
"She gets killed every week or so, we I joined a secret organization that Koushirou recommended   
me to." Taichi said.  
"Your joking right Taichi?" Sora said in disbelief.  
"No, you mean I never told you guys? Must have slipped my mind." Taichi said scratching his head.  
"You know what this means right Daisuke?" Takeru asked.  
"Yes, we are enemies once more" Daisuke said firmly and both of them drew lightsabers and started  
battling while Hikari watched in amusement.  
  
(An hour later)  
"Hey guys I got Yamato back to normal" Jou said as he and Yamato walked into the room.  
"Hey guys" Yamato said waving.  
"Nice to have you back" Taichi said.  
"He should be okay as long as he doesn't see whatever scared him" Jou said to Taichi.  
"What's with Daisuke and Takeru?" Jou asked seeing them battling with the light sabers.  
"I'll spill your blood!" Daisuke.  
"Die!" Takeru yelled.  
"Their just fighting over my sister again. Happens all the time." Taichi explained.  
"And they were such good friends until they discovered she was back" Mimi said.  
"They need to get a grip" Yamato commented.  
  
(Ten minutes later in the basement)  
"Is it done yet" Yuri asked coldly.  
"Almost" Koushirou said still fiddling with the machine he was building earlier.  
He installed a mechanism that had been inside the box "We just need to give it a little while to  
charge" he said.  
"Whatever" Lola said.  
  
(Back in the main room)  
"You guys really shouldn't fight so much Iori said to Daisuke and Takeru.  
"Why not?" They asked.   
"Ummm....well....I can't think of a reason" he responded.  
"Then back to the battle" Takeru said and they begun fighting again.   
Iori sighted.  
  
(In the TV room)  
Ken finally came to with a throbbing head "owwww" He said out loud.  
"About time! Why where you Ignoring me?" Miyako demanded.  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked rubbing his injured head.  
"You know what I mean!" She said angrily.  
"Actually I don't" he said.  
"%$*&$#%!"  
  
(30 minutes later at the front door)  
There was a knock at the front door and Daisuke answered, he and Takaru had taken a five minutes  
break from trying to kill one another. It was Jun.  
"What are you doing here Jun?" Daisuke asked.  
"I heard you guys were here so I though I'd come over" She said.  
"But you weren't invited" Daisuke said to his sister.  
"I don't care!" She ran in.  
"Hey wait!" Daisuke yelled to her. Suddenly a bullet collided onto the wall next to him. He   
turned to see Takeru holding a gun. Their five minutes where up. Daisuke drew a gun from his   
jacket and fired back but Takeru ducked behind a desk. Daisuke retreated into the basement.  
"It is fully charged" Koushirou said to the three.  
"Excellent initiate-" Yuri said but stopped when the basement door swung open and Daisuke came   
running in. A bullet fired by Takeri whizzed by him and hit the machine.  
"Nooo!" Koushirou, Lola and Anna yelled.  
The house shook and a force field formed around it.  
They then heard Yamato yelling from upstairs.  
"looks like Jun found him" Daisuke said.  
  
(Five minutes later)  
Everyone had gathered into the main, except Yamato who was running and Jun who was chasing him.  
"Okay what the heck happened and what is that barrier thing outside?" Taichi demanded.  
"When those two idiots damaged by force field generator it caused an energy field to accumulate   
around the building" Koushirou said to him.  
"Well turn it off" Takeru said.  
"I can't the energy has already been distributed into the field, we will have to wait until it  
discharges" Yuri said to him.  
"How long will that be? I have a hair appointment coming up" Mimi asked.  
"Three weeks" Anna replied.  
  
Stupid announcer "Can the digidestined survive each other for three weeks with what little sanity  
they have intact?" 


	3. Missing Item

(Next day, 10:00 AM)  
Koushirou reluctantly got up. He saw that he was the last one up. The events the previous day  
played through his mind. He passed through the TV room where he saw Daisuke and Takeru trying to  
shoot each other again. He finally made it to the Kitchen.  
"Hi Koushirou" he was greeted by the others.   
He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.   
He sat down after getting a bowl of food. Mimi had been cooking.  
It was some kind of soup. He wasn't sure what kind though. He still had that feeling that   
something was wrong. He glanced around himself.   
Daisuke and Takeru trying to slaughter each other.  
Check.  
Yamato hiding from Jun.  
Check.  
He couldn't thing of anything else, maybe he had typed a not into his computer.  
His computer! It was missing! He searched through his backpack. It was gone. He got up from the  
table and ran back to the boys room narrowly avoiding bullets fired by Daisuke and Takeru. He   
glanced around yet his beloved computer was nowhere in site. It must have been stolen. Anger  
took control of him like a hurricane of rage. He raced through the house back towards the   
kitchen.   
"Welcome back Koushirou do you want your soup or not?" Mimi asked.  
"WHO HATHE TAKEN MY COMPUTER!?!?" Koushirou demanded of them.  
"What?" Ken asked confused.  
"SOME ONE HAS TAKEN MY COMPUTER AND HE OR SHE WILL PAY WITH HIS OR HER LIFE!!" Koushirou   
Exclaimed.  
They all ran in fear.  
Koushirou roared in anger.  
He heard Takeru and Daisuke entering the Kitchen.  
"I can't believe we ran out of ammo. I almost had you" Daisuke said.  
"Yeah right" Takeru replied.  
"WAS IT YOU!?" Koushirou shouted at them his eyes now glowing a bright red.  
"what. the. heck." Daisuke back away.  
"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.  
"IT WAS YOU TWO WASN'T IT?" Koushirou charged forward.  
Daisuke and Takeru both ran away.  
Koushirou ran back to the room and grabbed a sword and double bladed battle axe he kept for just   
such purposes.   
"I know your out there! Come out!" Koushirou commanded as he wondered throughout the house.   
He heard a sound in a closet. He forcefully opened the door and Jun ran out.  
"It wasn't me!" She insisted, "Why would I do it?"  
"I guess you have a point, you couldn't use a computer anyhow" he said turning to leave.  
"Hey!" he protested.   
He ignored her and went into the basement. He saw the shadow of someone run by the windows. He   
ran towards it and chased it. A pun getting closer he noticed it was Yuri.  
"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! YOU WANTED TO GET ALL OF MY ILLEGAL TECHNOLOGY!!" Koushirou accused.  
"No! No! It wasn't me!" He said still running and muttered a few insults in Russian.   
He ran back up stairs and into a spare room. He also saw that everyone else (except Jun) was also   
in there.   
"You all hid in one spot? How careless of you!" Koushirou spit out raising his weapons.  
"Wait! You don't to do this!" Taichi said.  
"You don't know that we did it. You wouldn't want that would you?" Sora asked.  
"Actually YES!" Koushirou said as an insane smile crossed his face.  
"Uh oh" they all said at once.  
Then something in the corner of Koushirou's eye grabbed his attention. Under a chair was his   
computer plugged into the wall.   
"Now I remember! I needed to recharge it but there was no available wall sockets so I had to plug   
it in here instead. Silly me." he said while unplugging his computer.  
Everyone sighed in relief.   
  
Today's terror was over. 


	4. Miyako's got a gun

(Morning 7:00)  
Sora woke up and rubbed her eyes. She realized that she was the first one to get up.  
She walked to the Kitchen to get a bowl of cereal.  
"I wonder what we have here," She mumbled to herself as she opened the cabinet and saw, Yamato?  
"Ah!" She yelped and jumped back "What are you doing in there!?" She asked.  
"Ssh! I'm hiding from Jun." He replied and glanced around.  
"oh" Sora replied and closed the cabinet 'Weird' she thought. She heard footsteps and turned to   
see Jun entering the room.  
"Oh hi Sora, You know I went to see Yamato and he wasn't in the room"  
"Yeah well-"   
Jun cut Sora off "My brother claims that he doesn't know where he is"  
"He might-"  
"Where was the cereal again, oh yeah" She said and moved towards the cabinet that Yamato was in.  
"I don't think that it's there" Sora said.  
"It was last time I checked" Jun said and opened the cabinet.  
"Ahhhh!" Yamato screamed.  
"Awwwe You went through all of this to surprise me Yama!?" Jun said and hugged him.  
"I tried" Sora said to herself and left the room ignoring Yamato's cries for help.  
  
(Two hours later in the main room)  
Takeru and Daisuke where fist fighting since they had run out of ammo. While Miyako and Ken sat   
on the sofa. Everyone else sat in the chairs watching TV.   
"So has anyone figured out how to break through the force shild?" Taichi asked.  
"What if the shield has already vanished?" Catherine asked.  
"Possible but unlikely" Koushirou said.  
"I know how to find out" Hikari said "Hey Daisuke, Takeru, can one of you go see if the force   
shield is still there?" She asked sweetly.  
"I'll do it!" They both shouted and once and ran out the front door. There was a zapping sound  
and Daisuke and Takeru both walked back in fired with smoke coming off of them   
"It's still there" They both said weakly and collapsed.  
"Do they always do everything you ask?" Yuri asked.  
"Yep" Hikari replied.  
"What if we run out of air?! What if we don't survive!? We'll be doomed!" Jou paniked.  
"Calm down Jou" Sora said "Why don't you go see if Ken is alright after his beating from Miyako?"  
"Okay" Jou replied and walked over to them "Hey Ken I was just seeing if you where okay"  
"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Miyako demanded.  
"Oh well you know after what happened" Jou said.  
"Oh well I-" Ken started  
"After what happened?" Miyako asked interupting Ken.  
"Err, never mind" Jou said.  
"Finally, now where were we, Oh yeah, Ken what do you think it will be like after we are   
married?" Miyako asked.  
"That's not what we were talking about" Ken said.  
"Well we are now!" Miyako said.  
"I don't think Ken plans on marrying you" Jou said to Miyako.  
"Of course he does! Don't you Ken?" Miyako asked.  
"Well actually..." Ken  
Miyako grabbed a shotgun that had conveniently been placed under the sofa and aimed it at Ken.  
"Marry me or die!" She demanded.  
"But I-"  
She cocked the gun.  
"Everyone! Me and Ken are getting married in two minutes and if you don't attend I'll blow your   
brains out!" She yelled to them "Oh heck I think we'll just do it now, set this place up for it!"  
Miyako demanded and everyone set the place up because they didn't want to die.   
"Alright Daisuke you do the reading thing!" Miyako said and Daisuke walked to the front still  
fried form the force shield "Well let's see" he said warily.  
"Skip to the I do part." She said.  
"Okay, Ken do you take Miyako to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Daisuke said.  
"Err well" Ken glanced at Miyako who was maining the shotgun at him "Um..Sure"  
"Miyako do you-"  
"I do!!" Miyako said impatiently.  
"Okay you may kiss the Miyako, or something like that" Daisuke said forgetting the lines.  
Miyako jumped on Ken kissing him. She dropped the shotgun. Seeing this Takeru jumped for it.  
"Prepare to die Daisuke!" he said and aimed the gun at Daisuke.  
"Wait! I'm unarmed! Can't we talk about this?" Daisuke asked scared.  
"No! Now die!" Takeru said and pulled the trigger.  
The shotgun made a clicking sound.  
"What!? This thing wasn't even loaded!" Takeru demanded.  
"I guess not" Koushirou replied.  
"Why don't we get married next yama?" Jun asked.  
"Errr...I just remembered something I have to do" Yamato said and ran off.  
"Wait for me!" Jun said and chased after him.  
"You got shocked bad Daisuke, your hairs all pointy" Mimi said to him.  
"Hey your right, no wait my hair is always pointy." he said glancing in a mirror.  
"Well can I try and fix it anyways?" She asked.  
"Um, no" He replied.  
"Drat, Hey Takeru can I fix your hair?" She asked.  
"Ahh! No! Last time you fixed my hair you dyed it pink! I had to hide it for months so no one   
would see it!" Takeru said then ran off. 


End file.
